Just the way you are
by VastStride
Summary: Pru/Fem-Canada  When Maddie starts to have some "body" issues, Gilbert finds himself being the only one to help her out of it... too bad he sucks in emotional situations.  Now a PruCan drabble fic
1. Just the Way you Are

**Just the way you are**

_Gah. Thanks to my friend on dA (DeviantArt), I am now addicted to PruCan. If you don't know what that is, why the heck did you click on this fic? Also, as a quick note, I have nothing against yaoi. I like yaoi xD Its just that making Canada a girl makes this easier to write for me, and the story wouldn't work if he was…a guy._

_Just saying, this is a tester for a much larger story I am planning to write as a present for my friend on dA, which does include Fem-Canada and Prussia. I just want you guys to know if I have enough awesome talent to write about these guys._

_I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Germany and Italy would have kissed already._

_Enjoy_

Maddie looked up at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, eyes widening at the sight of herself. She looked the same as always; same long, curly hair, same bad eyesight, same pale skin, same everything. But, something looked a little off…

She glanced down at her stomach, partially hidden over the white singlet she was wearing. It was her usual outfit, along with her red sweatpants. But something still looked off… what was it?

Outside, she heard the loud screech of her close friend, Elizabeta, followed by a splash. She sighed, rubbing her head gently. How did she get pulled along to this party anyway?

The previous week, she had been sitting inside her dorm room, trying to get her head around the English homework her teacher had assigned her over the holidays, when there was a quick rapping at the door. Maddie had looked up reluctantly, prying her eyes away from the small writing. "C-come in!"

Elizabeta, needing no further encouragement, burst in, her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Hey Maddie! Guess what?" She sung happily, bounding over and hugging her friend briefly. Without giving Maddie a chance to breath, she squealed. "Okay, I'll tell you what just happened? We got invited…to a party at Antonio's house!" She squealed again, flopping down next to her friend, almost flattening her homework. "Isn't this exciting? Antonio holds the BEST parties! I can't believe he invited us…"

"He probably invited everyone. You know Antonio…" Maddie sighed, leaning over and picking up her papers hastily. Well…there goes her A… "And, besides…I don 't think I should go…"

"HUH? But whhhhyyyyy?" The Hungarian girl whined, rolling over and giving Maddie the 'puppy dog eyes'. The Canadian ignored her pointedly, standing up and placing the papers on the desk beside her.

"Because, I have this assignment to do…plus the English homework… and you know how my parents want me to get good grades this year."

"Oh, but c'mon! You don't have to be a social outcast to get good grades!" Elizabeta cried, reaching over and hugging her legs. "C'mon, I don't want to go alone. You'll have a good time, I promise."

"A good time?" Maddie snorted, trying to pry her off her legs. "You know Alfred will just show off again and embarrass me in front of half the school." She shuddered at the thought of the last party they had both attended together. She still had nightmares about Alfred's idea to streak through campus…

Elizabeta thought for a moment, chewing her lip gently. Then, she broke out into a cheeky grin. "Okay, I admit, Alfred is coming too. But do you know who else is coming?" She sung playfully, poking her best friends leg.

"…who?"

"Gilbert~!"

"…G-gilbert?" Maddie paused at this, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Her mind flickered briefly to her boyfriend, with his unusual silver hair and red eyes. Elizabeta, even though she didn't like Gilbert that much because of his…personality, had completely accepted them as a couple, but, she unfortunately used the relationship to her advantage from time to time. Like now, for instance.

"Yep! Gilbert's gonna be there. He's Antonio's best friend…why wouldn't he go?"

"…b-but he's gone to parties without me before…I don't have to come…"

"Maddie…did I tell you it was a pool party?" Elizabeta raised an eyebrow as the shy girl blushed bright red.

"W-what…?"

"Yeah…Antonio rented out a pool…I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow for a swim suit…you could get a new one for yourself too…I'm sure Gil would appreciate it." She finished with a purr. Maddie was now flushed a deep red, shivering.

"…I'll go…"

Back in present day, Maddie groaned, resisting the urge to smack her head against the bathroom mirror. _D-dammit! How do I get myself into these things…_ She thought sadly. She heard laughter outside, instantly recognising the sound as Gilbert's. It was followed by the laugh of Elizabeta. Did he push her in the pool…?

She blushed, feeling a little bit of jealously rising up in her gut. Elizabeta had found the perfect swimsuit; a two piece, emerald bikini. Elizabeta looked great in anything green… even the shop assistant had admired how great she looked. It really complimented her flat stomach as well..

With a small gasp, Maddie looked down at her own stomach, turning to the side. She peered at herself in the mirror, straining to see with out her glasses on. She reached over, slipped them on, then looked back at her reflection.

_...I'm fat._

* * *

><p>"Yo, Alfred!" Gilbert called out, slipping briefly on the tiles as he ran through the indoor area of the pool to find the loud American. He was over by the bar, throwing pretzels absentmindedly at Arthur's head. He looked up when the Prussian called him.<p>

"Hey bro!" He called back, smacking Gil's palm briefly in greeting. "Whats up?"

"You seen Maddie 'round here? Elizabeta said she'd come with her, but I haven't seen her yet…"

"She's here alright; I saw her walk in. But I have no idea where she is right now…" To prove his point, Alfred look around the tiled room. "She might have gone to change into her swimming gear…you know how girls are."

Gilbert laughed, turning around and running off towards the changing rooms. "Right dude, thanks a lot!"

The changing rooms weren't too far away; only down the hall. He paused outside the door, knocking on it briefly. "Yo, Maddie, you in there? It's me, Gil!"

"G-Gilbert?" He heard the small squeak of his girlfriend. He frowned slightly. Something seemed…off about her voice. "U-um…yeah…I'm coming..I-I'm just changing into my swimmers!" Her voice was higher than usual, slightly cracking as she spoke.

"Um…Maddie?" He frowned, leaning on the wall next to the door and scratching his neck. "You okay in there? You sound…y'know…sick or something."

"Sick? Haha…no…I'm not s-sick! Just go outside, I'll be out in a second!" She tried to laugh, but it sounded weak and distant. Gilbert frowned. _Nah…this isn't like her at all…_

"Um…yeah…okay…I'll see you out there!"

"'k-kay!"

Feeling ridiculous, he stamped his bare feet on the ground loudly, making them go softer and softer, until they were silenced completely, playing the act that he had run off somewhere else. He paused for a moment, standing quietly near the wall next to the door, his breathing low and silent. After a few seconds, he heard Maddie sigh, followed by the rustling of fabric and plastic.

She opened the door quickly, almost smacking him in the face as she did so. Luckily, he was hiding where the door swung to, and he caught it before it injured his "handsome features". With her back to him, she walked out of the bathroom, still fully clothed, clutching a plastic bag in her hands. Gilbert frowned.

Thinking fast, he grabbed her hand, making her squeak in surprise. Just as she whipped around to see him, he yanked her inside the bathroom, following her inside and shutting the door behind them. Maddie stared between the door and Gilbert. From the short distance between them, he could see that she had been crying; her eyes were red and watering slightly.

"Ha! You fell for my awesome trick!" He couldn't help but gloat, smirking at Maddie's stupidity. Instead of yelling at him, like he expected, she sighed, clutching the plastic bag tighter in her hands.

"Okay, what ever, I fell for it…just let me go." Maddie muttered, trying to push past him and get to the door. Gilbert stood in front of her, blocking the only exit.

"Why are you still dressed? You're meant to be changing…unless your planning on swimming like that." He motioned to her clothes. She frowned now, crossing her arms, the bag swinging as she did so. Gilbert noticed the bag for the first time, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that your swimmers?" Maddie blushed slightly, shaking her head madly.

"N-no! Its nothing…" He held her gaze, staring at her in disbelief. She sighed again. "O-okay…yeah, its my swimmers…I just don't feel like wearing them…that's all."

"Why? Don't they fit?" He asked stupidly. Surprise flashed in Maddie's eyes, soon followed by a wave of sorrow. He stopped smirking instantly and frowned in concern. _This isn't like her…_

Maddie tossed the bag into the sink, leaning on the counter between Gilbert and the swimmers. "Barely…" she muttered, her eyes starting to water once more. Gilbert felt a rush of guilt consume him. _Crap._

"Uh…whaddya mean, they don't fit? Are they too big or something? 'cause, birdie," Maddie blushed slightly at the sound of her nickname, "you are pretty short…I know you can't be as tall as awesome me, but I am just saying, you could grow a couple or more inches taller-"

"GIL." Maddie squeaked. He paused and stared at Maddie, who was biting her lip anxiously. "…I'm the one whose too big, 'kay?" She whispered, rubbing her arm slowly. Gilbert blinked in confusion.

Sighing, she plopped herself up onto the counter, tucking her chin over her knees and frowning. "I don't look…good…in the swimmers…okay?" She groaned, rubbing her temples with her thumbs. Maddie closed her eyes; Gilbert noticed a few tears slip down her cheeks silently.

He stood there awkwardly for a few moments, the information sinking in. Then it hit him. "OH! Your self conscious!" He proclaimed, pointing at her. She sniffed, glaring at him.

"Oh, so now you notice. Are you always so brainless?" She huffed, hugging her knees tighter, now staring at the tiles on the floor. Gilbert blinked sadly, just staring at the crying blonde.

_Oh crap…I'm not good in these situations…crap…_ he kept staring at her, confusion taking over his face once more. _Should I say something to her…? Nah…she'll just get mad…but…if I don't… _he shuddered at the thought. Even he knew what happened to self conscious teens…depression…anxiety…suicide…

His head snapped up, and he nodded to himself. Maddie was still crying quietly, now counting the cracks on the floor. Straightening himself up, he padded over to her, sitting himself next to her on the counter. She leaned away from his slightly, but he continued to reach over, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her onto his lap. Maddie still tensed her body, ready to retaliate.

"Maddie…" He hissed, leaning forward and placing his lips near her ear. She froze up as his warm breath caressed her cheek. A small blush creeped over her face. Gilbert smirked to himself, pushing away the stray hairs that had slid into her glasses.

"Maddie… you're beautiful… "

"D-don't be stupid…no I'm not." Maddie hissed back, squirming to get out of his grip; Gilbert just tightened his arms around her waist. Her blush deepened as he brushed his lips on the sensitive skin of her ears. She shivered at the touch. "Elizabeta is w-way skinnier than I am…prettier too…"

Gilbert chuckled. "Okay, I'll admit… she is thin…but…" he slipped a hand under her singlet and placed it on her stomach. He chuckled at her squeak of protest. "…I like curvy girls…" he whispered. Maddie blushed again, but she shook her head slowly.

"A-are you calling me fat?"

"Er…no…I'm saying you have a nice figure…" Maddie snorted, even surprising herself.

"Didn't s-sound like it…" Gilbert shrugged, agreeing with her. They both chuckled together, despite the awkward position.

"Yeah, well…you know how bad I am with words…"

"Mm…"

"…I can sing pretty well though. I'm an awesome singer, in fact…" he teased, playing with her hair curl. Maddie rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Gil, you're not going to sing, are yo-"

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining…_" he hissed, poking her cheek playfully. She just scoffed.

"_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying…" _Gilbert hugged her tighter, rubbing his cheek against her hair to prove his point. Maddie snickered.

"_She's so beautiful…and I tell her everyday…" _He paused to kiss her cheek, making her freeze and turn bright red.

"_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me, and its so, its so, sad that she don't see what I see-"_ He went back to whispering in her ear, smirking as her shoulders slumped.

"_But every time she asks if 'I look okay?' you know I say…"_ He nodded his head towards the mirror across the room from them, built in to make it possible for someone to see themselves from all angles. She glanced at the mirror, eyes widening when she noticed Gilbert's red eyes laughing back at her.

"_When I see your face…there's not a thing that I would change, because you're amazing…just the way you are." _He sang softly, smirking as she finally relaxed into his embrace. Gilbert laughed softly, kissing her ear and grinning at her in the mirror. "You want me to continue?"

"N-nah…you suck at singing…" Maddie teased, leaning away from him and poking him on the cheek. He pouted childishly, poking his tongue out at her. She giggled, slipping off his lap and onto the tiles. "Fine, I'll go swimming with you…" She sighed, putting her arms up in defeat.

"Yeah!" He crowed happily, sliding off the counter and dancing about on the tiles. Maddie laughed, watching him in amusement. Her eyes looked over his body briefly, when she realised something.

"U-um… G-gilbert?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her, surprised to see her face was flushed a deep red.

"W-were you shirtless that whole time?" She squeaked in horror, motioning to his bare chest. Gilbert grinned, flexing.

"You know it; me and my awesome bod were hugging you!" He laughed. Maddie squeaked again, slapping her hand to her face.

"I can't believe I just sat on a shirtless guys lap!" She groaned, peeking through her fingers at her boyfriend, who was laughing even harder. Sighing, she grinned, reaching over the counter top to the sink, and plucking out the bag which held her new swimmers. "Alright, just let me get changed and I'll meet you out there."

"'kay." Gilbert grinned and sat down on the tiled floor. Maddie blinked at him, then sighed, pointing at the door.

"_Outside."_


	2. Just a Kiss

**Haha, I completely forgot I had this until I cleaned out my computer today xD this is an OLD story thing, so just ignore any OOC moments, okay? Its pretty close.**

**BTW, Just the Way you are is now a drabble fic, after a few people wanted me to continue it xD most of the stories will have Fem!Canada/Prussia, although Mattie will come into the story sometimes. And I will not genderbend Kumajiro.**

**Enjoy! And feel free to submit any ideas. (No Smut. You know who you are)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a kiss<strong>

"You've never been kissed before, have you Maddie?" Gilbert asked curiously, dropping his empty coke can and peering over the couch arm to the girl lounging on the floor. She jolted suddenly, the pencil in her hand flying across the room and very nearly hitting her pet polar bear, Kumajiro, on the face.

She snapped her head up, looking up at her boyfriend in embarrassment. "W-what are you talking about? O-of course I have…. Don't be r-ridiculous…" She stuttered, eyes widening as she spoke. The Prussian smirked as his girlfriend's face reddened.

"You can't lie to me, birdie, I know you too well." He teased sitting up and stretching. Maddie carefully brought her eyes back to the piece of the paper on the floor, which she had been scribbling on for the last 10 minutes.

Gilbert had managed to stay over at Maddie's dorm for 'Studying' for the French assignment the two had coming up. It had taken awhile to get Elizabeta give permission for Gilbert to come over, since she hated the guy, but since her best friend was dating him, she had let him come over, making herself hasty by saying she had shopping to do. When, in fact, they all knew that Gilbert had come over for anything other than studying; he had the attention span of a 4 year old.

So, for the last 20 minutes, the two had been talking and/or watching TV; Maddie got high marks in French anyway, and Gilbert was planning on "wagging" school that day. When the two got bored, he went off to raid her fridge for sugar, and Maddie started scribbling on a page ripped out of his notebook.

Gilbert finished stretching and yawned, smiling at his girlfriend affectionately. Maddie was starting the rip the paper slowly, pointedly trying to ignore him. He just laughed and shuffled over to her, before lying down next to her. "So…have you been kissed before?"

"M-maybe…I mean…yes!" She protested weakly, still trying to ignore him. Gilbert, noticing the paper, pulled it out of her hands, glancing at it briefly. She had been doodling little love hearts all over the pic, usually with G's in them. He tried (and failed) to stifle a snort. Maddie blushed again, resting her head on her hands.

"Aw, that's cute. The G stands for 'Gilbert the Awesome', right?" He asked quietly. She giggled weakly, now looking directly into his bright, red eyes with her purple ones.

"Y-yeah…" The two lay there awkwardly for a moment, looking around the room in silence. Well, Maddie was looking around the room; Gilbert was just staring at her in a mixture of amusement, curiosity, and longing.

"You know why I like you?" He asked. Maddie looked back at him quickly, shaking her head. Gilbert sat up lazily, scratching behind his head.

"N-no…why?"

"Well…there's not one reason, there's a ton of them." Maddie sat up on her knees, still shorter than him even when they were sitting. Gilbert smirked. "One," He ruffled her blond hair playfully, causing her to squirm. "you're so tiny. It's cute, and you make me look taller." Maddie rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly.

"Two," With a chuckle, he grabbed her hand that she had just smacked him with, holding it in both of his hands. She glanced up at him and smiled gently, greeted with a cheeky grin. "You're pretty. And not like, you know, ridiculously-thin-pretty-look-at-me-I'm-skin-and-bones…just…pretty." To emphasise his point, he kissed her hand softly, holding her fingertips against his lips. Maddie blushed.

"And three…" He breathed, raising an eyebrow. Maddie stared back at him in embarrassment, watching shyly as he kissed her fingertips slowly. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks again, and made a small squeaking sound. "…when you blush, you look seriously hot." He snickered, kissing her hand again before dropping it.

Maddie held her hand carefully, now shivering. "B-but what does that have to do with a-anything?" She whispered. He inched himself closer to her, reaching a hand out. Maddie winced and closed her eyes, expecting him to tackle her in a hug, which wasn't unusual when it came to Gilbert. When no tackle came, she opened one eye slowly, still wary.

To her surprise, Gilberts face was centimetres; no, millimetres away from her own, his hand running through her blond hair slowly. He was staring into her eyes carefully, enjoying the feel of her hair between his fingers. Maddie tried to hold back a blush, with no prevail.

"Mmm…" He sighed, closing is eyes and grinning to himself, continuing to run his hand through her hair. Maddie held her quivering hands together, blinking hard and staring at the paused Prussian.

Now what?

Maddie's eyes darted around the room, occasionally switching back to the now humming Gilbert. His eyes were still closed, and he seemed pretty content with where he was sitting. This, however, left Maddie in a very awkward position; halfway between being in his arms, and halfway between kissing him. She could lean back, but then she would pull him over accidently on top of her, which would leave them in an even more awkward position. She could dart to the side, but Gilbert might accidently pull her hair, which would hurt…really badly….

Or… her eyes flickered back to his lips, which were still extremely close to his. Her face started to burn, and she bit her lip gently. _I could kiss him… but theres no telling what he might do…_ she thought about Gilbert's perverted mind; he might get the wrong idea if she kissed him like that. _  
>But he'd get even worse ideas if I pulled him on top of me, and I don't think him pulling my hair out is an option…<em>

She sighed gently, realised what she had to do; She'd have to get him back for it later.

She breathed in and out deeply, in an attempt to slow her fast beating heart. _Just kiss him Maddie…it's not that hard….just one peck on the lips…_ Maddie clasped her hands in fists and leaned forward slowly, closing the gap between the two. Her body tensed up automatically as soon as her lips touched his.

Gilbert, however, grinned into the kiss. _YES! I can't believe it…my awesome plan worked!_ He screamed mentally in joy, chuckling darkly and kissing Maddie back softly, moving his hand from her hair to cup her chin.

Maddie almost leapt out of her skin, much to her surprise, as soon as Gilbert made the move to kiss her back. Sudden warmth spread from her head to her toes, making her feel head feel dizzy, and making her body relax instantly into the touch of his lips.

Eagerly, she kissed him back, lifting a hand to touch his wrist. Gilbert chuckled again, and then pulled away, much to Maddie's disgrace. She opened her eyes in confusion, meeting Gilbert's eyes sadly. He was grinning sheepishly, a small blush on his cheeks. In amongst all of her upset feelings, she felt the urge to giggle. _He's blushing?_

"D-did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly, biting the inside of her cheek in worry. Gilbert shook his head, removing his hand from her chin and holding her own hand. His thumb traced gentle circles on her palm slowly.

"Nah… just didn't want you to go too far for your first kiss, that's all." He murmured, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Her head cocked automatically to the side in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Well…I am an awesome kisser…I might over whelm you…don't want you fainting on me or anything." He kissed her cheek again, before moving to kiss along her jaw line gently. She shivered, then, forcing her now jelly-like arms to move, wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling.

"S-so..y-you think I'm weak?" She tried to purr sexily, but her embarrassed stuttering sort of ruined it. Gilbert chuckled, tugging at her hair curl before pulling away, hands now on her hips.

"That is exactly what I think." He murmured seductively, kissing the tip of her nose and laughing. "Kesesesesese~"

"W-what?"

"I'm just thinking what will happen if I kiss you again." Gilbert teased, but his voice had gone low again, and he was gazing at Maddie in longing. She smiled and tightened her arms around his neck.

"T-truthfully? I probably couldn't hold myself back." She blushed as she said it, but her eyes flashed with confidence. Gilbert smiled.

"Prove it." And with that challenge, he kissed her once more.


End file.
